


talk dirty to me

by itainthardtryin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Princess Mechanic, basically they're smooth as fuck until emotions are a thing, fratboy!clarke, fratboy!raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on tumblr:  Frat Boy Clarke and Frat Boy Raven. Best buds. Developed into more but neither says anything because each thinks the other CANNOT be interested. They exchange sex stories.</p>
<p>Alternatively, </p>
<p>Clarke and Raven share the details of every girl they sleep with - but neither of them know that the other wishes that the girl in question was them. Until one day, Raven can't hear it anymore and walks out on Clarke. And that's when shit hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk dirty to me

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt kinda took over my life for a few days there and even though it's written I still can't get it out of my head, so thanks anon for causing my mind to have 5 days of Pure Sin!

Clarke’s favorite place in the world is on top of a naked woman - or underneath, she’s not fussy. As long as there’s skin touching skin and she’s getting off, Clarke is all about it. Don’t get her wrong, she loves fucking guys too, but there’s something about the way a woman touches her body, about how their curves feel underneath her that just fucking _does it_ for her.

She thinks this chick’s name is Niylah or something - Clarke can’t really remember - but there’s no question that Niylah doesn’t remember hers when she’s panting _Clarke, Clarke,_ in between shallow breaths. Clarke gets her off first, almost coming herself when she hears the ecstasy in Niylah’s voice - she’s one of the most vocal Clarke’s ever been with, and it’s hot as fuck. It makes her own orgasm even stronger when Niylah works her over the edge with her tongue.

_Raven’s going to be so fucking jealous,_ is all Clarke can think as her sweat covered back hits the bed.

 

//

 

“Finally nailed her, Clarke,” Raven says, strutting into her dorm room like she owns the entire campus.

“Who? Octavia?!” Clarke exclaims. “No way. No fucking way.”

Raven’s face is smug and Clarke honestly can’t tell whether she’s messing with her or not. “I’ve got proof,” Raven says, taking out her phone. She scrolls to the pictures and there are _honest to god photos_ of Octavia Blake naked from the waist up, lying in Raven’s bed. A jolt of jealousy runs through Clarke’s veins but she shakes it off.

“Was she as good as you imagined?” Clarke asks, even though she doesn’t really want to know the details. They share every encounter with each other, but it always ends with Clarke lying in the dark later that night with her hand working herself higher and higher. She rarely comes; every time she’s _right on the edge_ she thinks about how Raven could never, ever want her in the way she needs her to and she ends up so angry at herself that she cries herself to sleep.

But she’ll never tell Raven that.

“Fucking amazing, Clarke,” Raven chirps. “She kept her leather jacket on. Nothing else.” Clarke can’t help but feel a little turned on by the idea - Octavia is one of the hottest girls on campus after all..

“I’m surprised you didn't keep your snapback on,” Clarke jokes.

Raven just smirks. “Who’s to say I didn’t.”

“Raven, honestly, that thing’s a hazard. If anything kept me from getting my mouth between a girls legs, it’d be gone before you even knew it was there.”

“You know you can wear these things backwards, right?” Raven laughs, turning her snapback round to emphasize her point. “And besides, it helps hold my hair back - fashionable _and_ practical.”   
  
“You’re fucking crazy,” Clarke says.

“Maybe,” Raven agrees. “But I’m _fucking_ the hottest girl I’ve ever set my eyes on, so…”

Clarke smiles, and tries to ignore the drop in her stomach wishing Raven was talking about her instead.

 

//

 

Clarke’s fueled by Raven’s achievements of finally getting Octavia into bed, and she decides that if Raven can nail the girl she’s been craving, then so can she. The only difference is that Octavia isn’t shy about her body, and _loves_ sex, whereas Lexa is a completely different ball game altogether.

Her heart has always been too full of Raven, so Clarke decided a long time ago to try to replace her with someone else - and as if on cue appeared Lexa Woods. Shy, reserved, _really fucking pretty_ . Clarke’s been trying to hook up with her for as long as Raven’s wanted Octavia. She’s losing now, and Clarke Griffin is _not_ a loser.

Jasper and Monty throw a party that weekend, and Clarke couldn’t be more thankful for an excuse to drink - mostly to try and forget the mental images of Raven and Octavia - but also so she can maybe loosen Lexa up slightly.

She’s on her fourth beer when she spots her. She’s obviously drunk, Clarke doesn’t even need to talk to her to be sure of that. Seems like Clarke isn’t the only one who needs an escape.

The music is pounding and Clarke feels the bass in her chest. She walks straight over to where Lexa’s dancing, and wraps her arms around her waist from behind, bringing her mouth close enough to whisper in her ear. “Since the first time I saw you, I’ve wanted you,” she says throwing all caution to the wind.

Lexa turns in her arms and Clarke sees a darkness in her eyes she has never seen before. Lexa kisses her and _god_ it feels amazing, but Clarke opens her eyes every few seconds, scanning the room for Raven. Part of her wants Raven to see this, to see what she’s missing out on.

Clarke’s pulled back to reality when Lexa’s fingers wander down her stomach and dip under her waistband.

 

//

 

It’s Raven who brings it up the next morning.

“So… Lexa, huh?” She asks, feigning non interest as she scrolls through Twitter on her phone. The question makes Clarke’s heart race. She knows Raven well enough to know that the way she’s asking this time isn’t their usual exchange of stories.

“She was… different. Confident but inexperienced,” Clarke informs her. “I’m pretty sure I was the first girl she slept with.” Part of her wants it to sound like she’s bragging, but it just comes out sounding a little sad.

It grabs Raven’s attention, and they look at each other for long seconds. Something passes between them but Clarke can’t quite put her finger on it.

“If her first was Clarke Griffin, god love all the other girls she sleeps with in the future,” Raven says. “They just won’t compare.”

Raven grabs her phone and walks out of Clarke’s room without looking back. Clarke isn’t sure what just happened, but she feels like she’s going to throw up. Sleeping with Lexa was meant to feel good, she was meant to come back and tell her best friend of her conquest, the same way they have every time since freshman year.

But it’s not freshman year, and the dull ache in Clarke’s chest tells her that maybe Raven isn’t just her _best friend_ anymore.

 

//

 

It all comes to an end the next day.

Clarke usually isn’t too bothered about having her hair or makeup done in the mornings, but she makes more effort than usual to cover up the fact that her eyes are black and her skin is pale. She’s barely slept, replaying Raven’s reaction in her head all night. Her mind is going crazy trying to make sense of it all, of why Raven hasn’t replied to her texts, of why she walked out like that.

No matter how much she tries to think of a logical explanation, it keeps coming back to one thing. The one thing she’s refused to let herself believe for _years_ now - Raven feels the same way she does.

And it terrifies her, because there’s no way to find out other than to ask her.

But if she’s wrong…

Well, Clarke doesn’t know if she could take it.

 

//

 

She gets drunk. Again. Not dangerously drunk, but drunk enough to talk to Raven while still being aware of what she’s doing. She needs that edge of reality. She needs to remember this. It would be so easy to forget it, but she needs to know that she said the right things, that Raven understands that she’s serious.

Clarke’s rehearsed the words all day in her head, but as soon as she sees Raven walk into the bar, she forgets everything she’s planned.

Raven spots her and hesitates for a second. In all the time they’ve known each other, Raven has _never_ hesitated. They’ve gravitated towards each other since day one, and the fact that Clarke now feels like she’s a magnetic force repelling Raven rather than attracting her hurts deep in her chest.

After long moments Raven starts to walk towards Clarke, and she adjusts herself in her seat nervously. She’s always known Raven was _hot_ \- she’s only human after all - but she’s never realised how _beautiful_ she is. Watching her walk towards her in her most casual clothes - grey sweats and a loose fitting, short sleeved, basketball tee - Clarke thinks Raven is the most beautiful thing she’s ever set eyes on.

“Hey,” Raven says when she’s close enough for Clarke to hear. “Can I sit with you?” Never in their friendship has Raven _asked_ , and Clarke knows that tonight is either going to make or break them.

“Always,” Clarke says with a smile, watching as Raven sits down at her table. “You kinda walked out on me yesterday,” she starts, not wanting to waste any time. She doesn’t want to lose her nerve.

“Yeah, I did,” Raven says softly. “I’m sorry.”

Clarke studies her. “Why, Raven?”

She doesn’t answer, but Clarke can see her trying to swallow away the words she actually wants to say. “Can we have a drink first?”

 

//

 

Raven buys the first round and the conversation steers away from what they should obviously be talking about. It almost feels normal, but Clarke can feel the weight of the unspoken words in the air, and notes that when Raven laughs it never reaches her eyes.

Clarke buys the second round. She’s starting to feel blurry around the edges and she’s completely torn between drinking the feeling away, and slowing down. She compromises and buys herself a shot along with a Coke. She buys Raven another beer.

The third round doesn’t happen. Once their glasses are empty, it’s Raven who suggests it. “Wanna get out of here? Go for a walk or something?” Clarke’s heart races as she nods in agreement.

 

//

 

They make small talk about the weather, their classes, about shows they watched on Netflix. Topics they avoid - girls, feelings, sex.

Their steps lead them to Raven’s dorm room door before either of them realize where they are. They make no attempt to move inside, but stand in awkward silence for a few seconds. Clarke’s had enough of the ache in her chest. She knows it’s not going to go away whether she kisses Raven right now or not. If she does, and Raven rejects her - it’ll still be there. If she never takes the chance, nothing will change.

And Clarke is someone who would rather regret what she did do, than what she didn’t.

She leans in slowly - painfully so - and watches every subtle reaction on Raven’s face. She watches as her eyes widen and then immediately find Clarke’s mouth. She watches as Raven’s lips part and her tongue subtly runs along them. And then Clarke’s kissing her, and the weight of the world disappears.

Raven’s hands immediately come up to cup Clarke’s cheeks and she deepens the kiss without hesitation. It’s desperate and messy, but Clarke can’t think of a kiss she’s had that’s ever been more perfect.

Raven takes one hand from Clarke’s face to start to open the door to move them inside but Clarke immediately stops her. She can’t do this in Raven’s bed. She can’t be anywhere near where Octavia was only a week before. “No,” she whispers. “My room.”

Clarke usually doesn’t bring girls back to her place. Her room is full of Raven - of photographs, random items of her clothing, some of her textbooks. She doesn’t want other girls tainting that.

Raven nods and just resumes their kiss, pushing Clarke backwards down the corridor until they reach her door and stumble inside.

 

//

 

Clarke is most comfortable when she’s having sex. She knows what she’s doing and she knows she’s _good_ at it. It’s her favorite thing in the world. But as she starts undressing Raven, exposing her toned abs underneath her shirt, she falters.

Raven must feel it too, as her desperation calms into tenderness. They don’t talk; everything between them goes unspoken, but Clarke’s mind is willing her to just _say something_. She knows they should talk about this, about what it means, before it all gets out of control and ruins them. But Clarke’s pushing Raven gently back towards the bed and crawls on top of her.

Clarke’s favorite place in the world is on top of a naked woman - or so she thought - because Raven’s still wearing her sweats and bra, but Clarke’s never, ever been more turned on in her _life._

Raven moans as Clarke reconnects their lips and Clarke’s free hand explores the feel of Raven’s bare stomach. She could let her fingers roam over bare skin all day, fascinated by the movement of muscles and the little sharp intakes of breath as she hits a particularly sensitive spot.

Her time exploring is cut short when Raven rises up and flips them, so Clarke’s head is on the pillow and Raven is pinning her to the bed. Still, they don’t talk, even though Clarke feels like she’s screaming inside for one of them to just question what this is.

The thought moves to the back of her mind as Raven starts undressing her, losing one piece of clothing at a time until all that’s left are her panties. Raven takes her own sweats off too, and then her bra. Clarke’s heart skips a beat at the sight of an almost naked Raven on top of her like this. She’s had this dream before. This is what she thinks about every single time Raven tells her about the girls she’s fucked.

She briefly wonders if any of them got treated this gently.

Clarke pulls Raven back down, but instead of kissing her lips, Raven moves her mouth to Clarke’s breasts, mapping them with her tongue. Clarke’s hands rest on Raven’s hips pulling her body closer so she can feel Raven’s skin all over her own.

Raven’s kisses move south quickly, and Clarke arches her back and Raven’s lips cross her stomach. It takes seconds for her to reach the waistband of Clarke’s panties, and Clarke can’t help it when she moans in pleasure as Raven kisses over them down to where she needs her the most.

Clarke’s legs widen, allowing her better access, but Raven pushes them closed so she can rid Clarke of her last item of clothing. With nothing left to cover any part of her, Clarke feels the most vulnerable she’s ever felt in her life. Nothing will be the same after tonight. Either it’s all going to come together or it’s all going to fall apart, but they’ll never be able to come back from this.

Raven’s eye contact never wavers as she teases her way up Clarke’s thighs with her fingers, until they find home between Clarke’s legs. It knocks the breath out of her lungs, and Raven notices, pausing slightly as she makes sure Clarke’s okay.

Raven draws small circles with her fingers as she kisses back down Clarke’s body again. All of Clarke’s senses are heightened and she feels Raven everywhere. She throws her head back and closes her eyes, losing herself in it.

She can last longer than most girls in bed, but it’s been less than a minute - Raven hasn’t even been _inside her_ yet - and Clarke can feel her release building deep within her. The feeling is only heightened when, seconds later, Clarke feels Raven’s tongue run along the length of her. Her entire body shudders, and she pulls her knees up so Raven can get closer.

Clarke knew Raven would be good, but this… this is otherworldly. She never wants it to end, and if it was anyone else, she’d have her fingers tangled in their hair pushing them to go harder and deeper. But this isn’t anyone else, this is _Raven_ between her legs and it overwhelms her. They’re too far apart - she needs Raven closer than this - so she reaches down and gently cups Raven’s cheek urging her to move back up her body.

She complies immediately, and when Clarke kisses her deep and wanting, she tastes herself on Raven’s tongue, letting out a whimper. “Raven,” she whispers, and it’s the first word either of them have said since they crossed the line. “Raven, _please_.”

Their foreheads touch, and neither of them look away as Raven’s fingers find their way back between Clarke’s legs. She’s always thought she could teach Raven a thing or two if they ever slept together, but as Raven gently slips two fingers inside, the look in her eye tells Clarke that she knows that both of them are learning something completely new here. Clarke adjusts quickly, and Raven starts a steady rhythm. They kiss but it’s deep and sloppy, Clarke kissing harder every time Raven hits the right places.

She should feel embarrassed that she can feel her release building already, but honestly she thinks it’s the greatest compliment she could ever give Raven. Raven works her higher and higher, and Clarke throws her head back, closing her eyes, so she can just _feel._

Her breathing shallows as Raven quickens the pace, and Clarke knows she’s only seconds away from coming. It builds, and builds, and builds, and then -

“What the _fuck,_ Raven?!” Clarke almost shouts when Raven stills her hand and pulls out. “I’m literally on the edge!”

“Clarke…” Raven’s voice is so pure and unlike Clarke’s ever heard it before. Her name sounds sacred coming from Raven’s lips. The mood in the room has changed so quickly and Clarke doesn’t even remember how light all of this all felt only seconds ago. “This… This isn’t just another hookup for me, you know that, right?” Clarke’s heart races, partly due to being so close to the edge, but mostly because she thinks she knows what Raven’s saying. Clarke doesn’t want to believe it. “This isn’t just about sex for me,” Raven continues. And _fuck_ , she’s going to let her heart believe it.

“It’s not just about sex for me, either,” Clarke whispers. She hates herself for how emotional she can feel herself getting, but Raven’s looking at her like she’s fragile, and Clarke feels like their eye contact might be the only thing holding her together. Raven leans in and kisses Clarke so tenderly that her heart physically aches. Clarke’s so overcome with emotion, but she needs more, so she reaches down and guides Raven’s hand back to where she needs it.

Her eyes never stray from Raven’s as she feels two fingers push back inside. It’s nothing like she’s ever experienced before. Clarke’s no stranger to sex, and neither is Raven, but this… this isn’t sex. This is so far beyond sex, and when Raven starts working her up again slowly, it doesn’t take Clarke long to fall over the edge.

It happens quickly and almost catches her off guard, but Raven holds her and works her through as Clarke rides it out. As she’s coming down, Clarke feels Raven’s chest against her own breathing just as hard and it takes a second to register that Raven just came too.

She’s never had a girl come just from the sight of her before, and her heart feels like it could burst with everything that she’s feeling. “Raven....”

Raven lies down beside Clarke, finding Clarke’s hand in the process, linking their fingers together. She can feel the stickiness, but she doesn’t care because, as pathetic as it sounds, she _needs_ to hold Raven’s hand right now. She’s so overwhelmed by everything.

“That was…” Raven trails off, just as lost for words as Clarke is.

“Yeah,” she agrees. There’s a beat and then. “What does this mean?” Clarke’s so scared of the answer and her voice is shaking almost as much as her body. Raven notices and turns to lie on her side, draping one arm over Clarke’s stomach.

“I know what I want it to mean,” Raven tells her, kissing her gently on her bare shoulder.

“Are we actually going to do this?” Everything seems so big to Clarke, like these words are filling the entire room, suffocating her. She’s _so close_ to having everything she ever wanted.

“Yeah,” Raven nods. “Yeah, we are.” Relief washes over Clarke’s body and happiness takes hold in her heart.

“I’m dating Raven Reyes,” she says in disbelief, looking deep into Raven’s eyes. The way Raven’s face lights up at the words makes her stomach flip.

“Yeah, you are. But I’m dating _Clarke fucking Griffin_ , so I mean I think we know who got the better end of the deal here,” Raven smiles.

Honestly, Clarke didn’t even know happiness like this existed. She’s never felt pure _joy_ before until this moment, right here, in Raven’s arms. “You’re a complete dork, you know that?” Clarke says because if she didn’t she’d let the words _I love you_ tumble out instead.

“I’m your dork though,” Raven replies, leaning down to kiss her. Clarke can feel the change in Raven’s body language as she clings to Clarke, her actions asking for something her words haven’t. Clarke flips her over, and takes her time exploring every inch of Raven’s skin. There’s less urgency this time, and Clarke loves being able to take things slow.

When Raven comes, Clarke’s tongue is still working it’s magic, and Raven has to pull Clarke back up her body with a whimper when it all becomes too much.

 

//

 

The following morning Clarke wakes up with Raven still naked beside her, hair falling haphazardly over the pillow. The sun illuminates her back, and Clarke just watches the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes.

Everything is so peaceful, and Clarke wants to stay in it forever. A few minutes later, Raven stirs as if she can feel the weight of Clarke’s gaze on her. She turns round to face Clarke, and the sight almost takes her breath away.

“Good morning beautiful,” slips out of her mouth before she can stop it and she’s slightly embarrassed. They aren’t used to terms of endearment, and Clarke feels a little stupid for being so obvious so soon. Raven soaks up the words though, leaving no room for Clarke to doubt that this is okay for them now.

“You ready for the first day of your life?” Raven asks in hushed tones, and _god._

Yes, yes she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - my tumblr is hartooo if you wanna come give me more princess mechanic feels! (although any prompts will probably take a while to fill because i'm going to the States for a few weeks soon and probs won't be writing much!)


End file.
